


равнодушие

by wastedyouthenterthevoid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/pseuds/wastedyouthenterthevoid
Summary: сборник о людях, покалеченных войной и любовью





	1. когда мы не вернемся; бертольд/энни

на это никогда не было времени: их учили отбрасывать чувства, все человеческое, еще с тех пор, как они были совсем детьми, не смышлеными и не знающими о мире ровным счетом ничего. они верили взрослым, взрослые ведь не должны лгать? когда-то бертольд так думал. пока сам не повзрослел в одну минуту и не научился обманывать, не моргнув глазом. проводя время с другими, сражаясь бок о бок, коротая дни и ночи, скрепляя дружбу рукопожатием, пока его собственные руки залиты кровью тысяч невинных людей, имена которых не останутся даже пылью в его памяти. кто все эти люди? какая жизнь у них была? какая семья или мечта, прежде чем не стало ничего? 

 

бертольду страшные сны не снились, он в них совсем ничего не видел, только ослепляюще-белый свет, на который он шел, как люди, оказавшиеся на пороге смерти. белый опалял щеки, сердце и душу, и бертольд чувствовал, насколько не подходил этому месту, даже если приходил в него только во сне и никто об этом знать не мог. у райнера, спящего рядом, во сне иногда дрожали руки. словно он снова и снова оказывался на поле боя с самим собой.

 

у бертольда была большая мечта, такая стыдная и страшная, что он проглотил ее и съел: не вернуться домой или стать героем, а чтобы энни его любила. эта мечта перекособочила все, чему их учили, но бертольд почему-то все еще оставался человеком. не мифическим демоном из легенд, не сказкой, какой обычно запугивают маленьких детей, а человеком из плоти и крови. таким обычным, что даже тошно.

 

может, энни смогла бы найти в нем хоть что-то хорошее, если бы пыталась искать. но у нее, у них всех, не было на это ни времени, ни права. часы не шли назад, их сила должна была погубить слабые человеческие тела в один день, и бертольд позволил себе подумать, что они могли бы провести жалкий остаток своих жизней вместе. но у него, к счастью или нет, так и не получилось об этом сказать.

 

райнер, конечно, обо всем знал, кивал понимающе и одновременно с тем спрашивал так, словно был до глубины души поражен:  _ как так, столько лет? _ у него эта любовь не болела и есть не просила, стала настолько же естественной частью его тела, как рука или нога. бертольд часто думал: ему не хватало чего-то такого, что помогло бы хоть отчасти искупить грехи. кровь отмыть невозможно, но, может, невыносимая тяжесть вины когда-нибудь раздавит его. сплющит и раскатает по земле чем-то, как он сам, колоссальным, исполинским, если любовь к энни этого не сделала.

 

любовь не сделала, но осознание того, что он не запомнил покадрово всю их последнюю встречу, могло. знание, что он позволил себе отвести от энни взгляд хоть на секунду, пропустить взмах ресниц или пару размеренных вдохов. другой такой встречи не случилось, но никто об этом не знал, хоть и догадывался. они так привыкли: проживать каждый день как последний.

 

райнер сказал тогда: признаешься энни, когда вернемся в город. ни бертольд, ни энни никогда больше в город не вернулись.


	2. на целое море; армин

превращение принесло в жизнь много страшных вещей, с которыми он не был готов столкнуться, даже если все это время у них был эрен, и его армин вдоль и поперек изучил вместе с ханджи, предложил тысячу и одну теорию, разобрал его способности на составные части, как их учили разбирать и собирать заново ружье во времена кадетского корпуса. 

армин все равно боялся. не потому что был плохо осведомлен, а потому что ему никогда не приходила в голову возможность оказаться по ту сторону экспериментов и испытаний в глухой местности. глупых, невероятно глупых испытаний, словно ему всего несколько месяцев и он только-только учится держать ложку самостоятельно, передвигать нечеловечески огромными ногами и падать, не успевая совладать с телом, поднимая такую пыль и грохот, какой он сам помнит по летним грозам. он в детстве прятался от них под дедушкиной кроватью или держал одной рукой эрена, другой — микасу. 

всегда легче, если ты не один. но ему больше не хотелось держать за руку хоть кого-то. иногда важно понять, когда настает время отпустить. никто из них этого так и не понял.

армин боялся не только силы и ответственности — ханджи со временем научила его держаться уверенно, так, словно его гордость не задета бесконечными плевками о никчемности и слабости. ханджи, которая бы все равно, будь у нее такая возможность, выбрала не его. 

ему стоило огромных усилий вернуться обратно и показаться перед всеми новым человеком, точно таким же внешне и изрубленным на куски внутри. флок смотрел на него с таким презрением, словно готов был в любой момент подбежать и схватить за плечи, тряхнуть так, что перестанут держать ноги. знание того, что он в любую минуту мог обратиться и уничтожить любого из собравшихся здесь людей, его не успокаивало. армин стал тем, кого боялся больше всего — и это заставляло его дрожать от иррационального страха, обращенного внутрь самого себя. и всего того, что он мог сделать. 

у армина не получилось забыть, кого он съел, вот так просто, пусть и в форме титана, и при виде еды у него всякий раз росла и росла тошнота, забивала комом горло и заставляла отвернуться от тарелки, закрыть ладонью рот и нос. микаса кормила его насильно, навевая воспоминания о временах, когда они, совсем еще дети, оказались в новом месте такими беспомощными, такими жалкими. армин снова чувствовал себя точно таким же двенадцатилетним собой. бессильным и способным только смотреть.

жан ходил рядом, плечом к плечу, и в глазах у него читалась готовность наброситься на любого, кто подойдет слишком близко. это почему-то не раздражало — жан никогда не считал его слабым человеком, нуждающимся в защите. он относился к армину как к равному, и это, наверное, то, чего ему так отчаянно не хватало всю жизнь.

воспоминания — страшные и болезненные, честные, человеческие — ранили его в самое сердце. еще с момента своего пробуждения в шиганшине армин ждал, когда это произойдет, с содроганием. когда история множества других людей станет его собственной. десятки элдийцев были ему незнакомы, их память выцветала и запутывалась, примешивая одну жизнь к другой, но бертольда армин знал слишком хорошо, чтобы это не сводило его с ума. события чужой жизни, словно подсмотренной в замочную скважину, заворачивали его в одеяло из неожиданных открытий, баюкали, проникали в каждую клетку голосами людей, что так отчаянно желали, чтобы их кто-то осудил.

слез армина могло бы хватить на целое море. но даже то настоящее, что он увидел уже потом, не было таким соленым.


	3. одеяло; жан, армин, микаса, эрен

в первый раз, когда жан обратил на армина внимание, он подумал, как эрену повезло с друзьями. и еще — том, как он все равно ничего не оценит и потащит их за собой, погубит, а они слепо пойдут за ним, как шли годами до. армин, ясноглазый и тихий, невыразимо преданный, и микаса, красивая и гордая, вышагивавшая между кадетами так, словно старше каждого из них раза в два, с тоской и трагедией, запертой в сердце и отраженной в глазах. они блестели, как черная водная гладь ночью, зеркальная и словно отвердевшая. жан думал: в свете луны и кровь выглядит черной. микаса притягивала, но и пугала тоже. своей силой, выносливостью и взглядами из-под в любое время года наброшенного на шею шарфа. она шла за эреном тенью и спасала его от всего мира.

 

уже потом, много лет спустя, жану казалось, что это мир нужно было спасать.

 

армин долгое время оставался — для него и всех — незаметным, слишком уж боялся лишнего внимания, которое и так на себя перетягивал эрен, криками, драками, своим неожиданным превращением — все в нем смещало центр дружбы на одного человека. и жану становилось то ли завидно, то ли смешно: у него таких друзей не было никогда. и он, конечно, мог сколько угодно вступать в бесполезные перепалки и задевать эрена словами, заставлять его кипеть, но несправедливость по отношению ко всем, кто любил эрена, не переставала его раздражать. ему хотелось сказать: _боже, посмотри куда-то дальше своего носа._ жана тошнило. он сам был, в общем-то, неплохим парнем, но ради него никто против всего мира пойти не хотел.

 

перетянутое одеяло не смущало ни армина, ни микасу. до определенного момента. пока каждый из них не разорвал его и не забрал свою заслуженную часть.

 

была ли в этом его заслуга? армин, безусловно, назвал бы это глупостью, он оставался верен науке и не воспринимал суеверия всерьез, но жана неустанно душила эта призрачная вина. словно все случилось лишь потому что он этого захотел.

 

они сблизились, выполняя одну работу, как не сближались никогда за время учебы в кадетском корпусе. армин много знал, но стеснялся этого, словно жан в любую секунду мог начать дразнить его, как соседские мальчишки в далеком детстве, и потому, наверное, старательно прятал очки и не хотел, чтобы его в них видел кто-то еще. свидетелями их бессонных ночей и долгих вечеров, проведенных над картами и чертежами, были свечи, книги в библиотеке разведкорпуса и разделенная на двоих тишина. армин понижал голос и убирал громкость, доводя почти до шепота, и иногда, когда они находились слишком близко друг к другу, жан чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке и передергивал затекшими плечами, пытаясь стряхнуть мурашки.

 

микаса была все такой же — далекой, глубокой и какой-то по-своему несчастной, жан сохранил привычку провожать ее взглядом и задерживать дыхание ненадолго. он любил ее — может, не так уж искренне, не так уж по-настоящему, но любил. время вымывало значение из всего, что с ним происходило, и жан больше не знал, что важно, а что нет, поэтому о слишком многом он предпочитал не говорить. эрен подавал ему замечательный пример — красноречие не решало проблемы и не меняло ровным счетом ничего, как бы ты сам ни верил в свои слова. если они пусты, в них никто больше не поверит, кроме. даже твоя собственная тень.

 

жан подружился с армином — ясноглазым, тихим и преданным армином, который и после первых пережитых боев оставался тем мальчиком, что был жертвой нападок жестоких соседских детей и всех вокруг, готовых пнуть любого, кто слабее. или, скорее, человечнее. и не заметил, как он изменился, вдруг вырос и добровольно взвалил на себя тяжесть преступления; оно должно было замарать его руки. его, не армина. и жан не знал, чего боялся больше: того, как судьба могла решиться не в его пользу, пока от всех умерших товарищей его отделяла лишь секунда, или того, как армин этой секунды ждать не стал.

 

в этом, наверное, вины жана тоже не было: каждый мог замешкаться. но в тот раз это сделал именно он, поставив на кон не только свою жизнь, но и что-то намного больше. армин просидел несколько часов, не мигая уставившись в стену, и спросил у него только: _у меня теперь нет души?_   потому что был слишком убежден всю жизнь, наученный книгами, вскормленный моралью, что после убийства пути назад уже не будет, хоть и верующим никогда не был.  _никакого пути назад._

 

жан извинялся перед ним бессчетное количество раз, пока сам не сделал то же самое. первый раз и десятки после.

 

война не могла пропустить кого-то, оставить незапятнанным и чистым. оставить собой. даже эрен вдруг затих — жану показалось, что он много чего после добровольной жертвы армина понял. понял, что не может и дальше позволять (пусть уже не таким) близким людям бросать все ради него одного и отправляться в ад. а потом возвращаться, залечив ожоги, и делать это снова — для армина это стало слишком буквальным. для жана — слишком болезненным. он бы принял любой выбор, но как бы стал с этим жить — другой вопрос, о котором он думать не хотел. смысла в этом было немного.

 

жан давно перестал ненавидеть эрена, если вообще когда-то ненавидел; вряд ли их детские склоки можно было считать чем-то серьезным, и, к тому же, они все еще находились на одной стороне войны, даже если он продолжал осуждать и не мог себя от этого оградить.

 

жан думал: он не смог бы спать по ночам, зная, что причиняет кому-то такую сильную боль, находясь даже за километры и моря от. потому что эрена рядом не было, а жан был. и видел слишком многое из того, чего не должен был. микаса отрезала волосы совсем коротко, тоже облачилась в новую форму, более удобную, более практичную. черную, как ее глаза. уставшие и похожие на провалы в бесконечность, до того темные.

 

может, если бы эрен хоть раз посмотрел на нее так, как смотрел жан, все было бы как-то иначе, но он этого не сделал.

 

порой его все равно настигала эта мысль: словно он у эрена что-то украл. вернее, кого-то. будто он под покровом ночи пробрался и самолично разрезал это одеяло на три части. армин смеялся над ним, хотя смешно ему не было совсем.


	4. мертвые поцелуи; жан/армин

жан понимает все, наверное, тогда, когда они с армином проводят вместе, нос к носу, с пять часов, бесконечно споря и соглашаясь, находя точки соприкосновения и не боясь говорить о своих идеях, что слишком редко звучат где-то за пределами собственной головы. из-за страха, из-за  неуверенности и всего того, что обычно мешает жить.

 

армин смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, глазами цвета мирного неба. жан надеется увидеть такое когда-нибудь и над их головами снова. он еще не успевает забыть времена, когда все было по-другому, тихо. ему не приходило в голову, что в один день его спокойная жизнь может превратиться в бесконечный побег за чем-то, в чем он даже не уверен. они привыкли говорить об освобождении, о лучшей жизни за пределами стен, без страха и смертей за идеалы. не пустые, но от которых пока толку все равно никакого нет. поначалу он считает всех погибших, запоминает имена, но быстро бросает это занятие, сожалея и чувствуя себя бесчеловечным. в конце концов, о жертвах никто, кроме их матерей, больше не вспоминает. тяжело понять, что это: защитный механизм или греховное равнодушие, которого быть не должно, но которое они все со временем в себе развивают, позволяют опутать тела ветками безразличия. они не перестают чувствовать, все совсем не так, но отпускает теперь, в сравнении с первым годом, намного быстрее. все они знают цену, и их поломанные, свернувшие на дорогу разрушения жизни — они тоже цена. только она слишком высока и пахнет кровью. 

 

ни жан, ни армин такого не хотели, хоть и знали, насколько сложно и порой просто невозможно избежать потерь, они нужны для того, чтобы двигаться вперед, этому их всегда учил эрвин. но эрвина больше нет, а его идеалы и мечты несут на крыльях свободы другие люди. армин и жан — одни из них, и будут, наверное, до тех пор, пока все это не закончится, или пока они сами не закончатся и не найдут пристанище в желудке одного из титанов. или пока их мертвые окоченевшие тела не сбросят с повозки прямо в лесу. 

 

не ему, не жану впору думать о смерти, когда перед ним армин, у которого времени становится все меньше и меньше с каждой секундой. он часто думает: каково это? нести знание того, что, каким бы ни был исход, ты не увидишь будущего, не увидишь нормальной жизни и старости. нет того, кто не боялся бы умирать, иначе все люди, решившие пойти в разведкорпус, было бы мертвы уже давно. страх заставляет двигаться и не сдаваться, поэтому жан боится, и ему совсем из-за этого не стыдно.

 

даже ему так часто страшно поднимать взгляд ввысь и видеть что-то настолько безобразное, бесчеловечное, как титаны. которые тоже когда-то, вообще-то, были людьми, но больше не станут. и армину, армину страшно тоже, после превращения у него постоянно трясутся руки. не только от страха перед будущим или титанами, но и перед собой тоже. жан не понимает и надеется, что не придется. 

 

когда они оказываются слишком близко, волосы армина касаются его щеки. они всегда чистые и пахнут ромашкой, жан вспоминает о своем детстве, маме и букетах, что она всегда приносила домой, что он сам много раз срывал, о чае и чем-то настолько теперь далеком от его жизни сейчас. поэтому жан отстраняется. отстраняется и поверх нервных пальцев армина, сжимающих перо слишком сильно, кладет свою ладонь. большую и узкую, слишком грубую, в мелких ранах, без конца напоминающих о поле боя, на котором у них не случилось до сих пор ни одной победы. едва ли он такими может подарить кому-то покой, что так нужен, но армин смотрит на него глазами цвета мирного неба и глубоко дышит, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. жан не хочет слышать благодарности, не за что ему их получать. пальцы под весом его ладони нагреваются и расслабляются, и ему не нужно ничего больше.

 

жану хочется что-то пообещать, такое, что он несомненно выполнит, но он не может.

 

когда проходит время, жан знает, он уверен в своих чувствах и не пытается найти им какое-то объяснение. нужно многое успеть, но у него все равно не находится ни капли решительности, когда дело касается армина, тот словно все в нем подламывает, бьет под коленями, стоит только взглянуть. теперь волосы длинные у жана, армин все свои срезает, проходив почти всю жизнь с одной и той же длиной, отрастив лишь напоследок до плеч. красивые, мягкие — жан их никогда не трогал толком, но уверен: они все так же приятно пахнут и не перестают отзываться болью в грудной клетке. все, о чем он пытается забыть, не дает это сделать, преследует и мучает, хочет оставить его человеком, пусть и руки его в крови не по локоть, а намного, намного выше. он считает все моменты, в которые мог поцеловать армина, как когда-то считал мертвых солдат. все они умирают точно так же, исчезают в потоке времени, но их у жана забыть уже не получится.


	5. поцелуй меня, убей меня; жан/армин

их первый поцелуй на вкус — усталость, кровь и обреченность. жану кажется, что он готов задохнуться, словно заплыл в море дальше положенного и не может выплыть, как в самом плохом сне, только все происходит на самом деле, и страх, прорвавшийся наружу, вытесняет воздух, мысли и всю нерешительность, что копилась в нем годами, еще с тех пор, как они едва-едва перестали быть просто кадетами и стали кем-то больше этого, сделав свой выбор. его к такому подтолкнули обстоятельства и первые изувеченные трупы товарищей, которые он увидел. первые и далеко не последние, кто знает, сколько ему придется увидеть еще.

 

какими они были тогда юными, сколько тайн в этом мире оставалось, а теперь все раскрыто, обнажено до костей, и вряд ли кто-то из них мог подумать, что запросто бы отказался от такого знания. но у них есть сегодня вместо вчера, и оно еще более жестоко, отвратительно и лишено простого человеческого сострадания, вместо которого их учили безошибочно находить слабое место у титанов на шее. все, о чем в детстве рассказывали им в семьях, мораль, пронизывающая красной ниткой повседневную жизнь, все добрые сказки, прочитанные перед сном, растворились, а в некоторых умерли совсем. 

 

они не стали плохими людьми. грань между плохим и хорошим никогда еще не была настолько зыбкой, как во время нападения на таких же, как они, элдийцев. но все должны были, обязаны очернить себя, взять на душу грех, только бы продолжать жить. жан много думал об этом после того случая с армином, который внезапно не заколебался, не задумался ни на секунду. ни у кого из них нет времени на тяжелые, как камни, внутренние монологи о непринятии насилия. не стреляй или беги — стреляй _и_ беги. от последствий, от себя самого. от того, кем ты стал. 

 

все в армине отзывается на его прикосновения, словно природа осторожно просыпается от бесконечно долгого сна, это похоже на то, как после зимы на проталинах появляются первые в году цветы, несмелые и самые, наверное, нежные. жан слепо пытается запустить руку в его волосы, но она натыкается лишь на беззащитно голую шею — иногда жан забывает, как все изменилось, потому что и сам слишком привыкает к длинным золотым волосам, вместо которых уже несколько лет как, если чуть поднять руку, можно нащупать коротко стриженный затылок. им уже за двадцать, и жану еще никогда так сильно не хотелось закрыть глаза и открыть их шестнадцатилетним собой, изменить все, не дать пропасть сердцам, что взволнованно бьются в груди и верят в спасение, наивно и искренне. и чтобы само понятие времени перестало существовать. 

 

у них не принято обращать внимание и глазеть на то, как кто пытается дожить свои дни, испачканные чувством вины без конца и края. никто не смотрит косо, но вид, что ничего не происходит, тоже не делает. сочувствует каждый по-своему, поддерживает, и это во всем: в коротких улыбках, в кивках, в простых вещах, что не имеют такого уж большого смысла, но жану важно. важно, что их не осуждают и не будут. ему нужна не семья, а человек с одной с ним лодки, чтобы понимать изломы друг друга и пытаться их залечить. армин умеет это делать как никто другой, потому что он сам болит.

 

когда жан целует его в шею, в то место, которое они обычно безжалостно вырезают у титанов клинками, армину кажется, что он тоже готов умереть. 


	6. колокольчики; леви/эрвин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c637924/v637924161/ea9a/4e4wfwiUBaw.jpg

ему почти сорок — слишком много, чтобы верить во что-то хорошее, если все, что с ним случалось в этой жизни, было так или иначе связано с болью или смертью с самого начала, глубокого детства, когда рядом, на кровати, умирала мама, а он не мог сделать ничего: выбора у него не было. когда за ним пришел кенни, леви не испытывал злости из-за того, что он опоздал. на это не было сил, он сам едва мог стоять на ногах и умер бы следующим совсем скоро. затхлый и гнилой трупный запах так и остался с ним на всю жизнь несмываемой пленкой на теле, его не отмыть жесткой мочалкой и мылом. как и кровь, что проливается везде, куда он ступает.

смерть всегда была за его плечом, но забирала кого-то другого, дорогого и незаменимого, чаще — кого-то незнакомого его собственными руками, словно он жнец и собирает клинками чужие души. никто не заслуживал такой участи, даже когда все человечество, весь мир катился к чертям и превращался в ад, никто не заслуживал становиться жертвой этой войны. невинные люди, смелые солдаты, оказавшиеся за пределами стен лишь один раз, гибли, едва столкнувшись с первыми на их пути титанами. леви жалел их, эрвин, вообще-то, тоже, даже если никто не верил ему. эрвин стоял на горе из трупов, которую сам же соорудил — приказами, смелыми идеями и мечтой о свободе. 

леви видел, как он принял эту ношу, как отказался от всего самого главного с улыбкой, выглядев при этом человеком, которому не о чем в этой жизни жалеть. леви склонился перед ним в — как он сам думал, знал, верил, хоть и не хотел — последний раз. это всего лишь его сердце, и оно снова разбилось, пусть леви и думал, что там, в груди, и не осталось больше ничего. 

эрвин так хотел узнать о мире, всех его секретах, что стал следующим в этой горе; она уже успела дорасти до небес и скрыться за слоями облаков. 

говорить о личных чувствах там, на крыше, было неправильно, но его пальцы крепко сжимали коробку с сывороткой, словно она могла спасти их всех, облегчить участь человечества, зажечь надежду, которая гасла в глазах каждого, кто с ними там, в шиганшине, был. в глазах десятков солдат, истерзанных, мертвых солдат, она уже ничего не зажжет. 

плакать не приходилось — наверное, все его слезы высохли, все его крики отчаяния застряли в горле там, в комнате, где умирала мама. и разнеслись по всему острову эхом, когда фарлан и изабель отправились в лучшее место следом. иногда ему почему-то хотелось верить, что где-то, на небе или нет, все, кого он когда-либо любил и к кому позволил себе привязаться, живут без забот. 

положив эрвина на кровать, накрыв его плащом, он чувствовал что-то похожее. ему позволили остаться рядом с телом одному, попрощаться, может, сказать о чем-то, на что не было времени или мужества, пообещать нести людям ту надежду, которую эрвин передал им, как прометей когда-то передал огонь, чтобы получить взамен лишь бесконечные страдания; никто прежде не мог поселить ее в сердцах, что так мечтали стать свободными. леви сидел рядом с кроватью прямо на полу, обхватив себя за колени, как больше тридцати лет назад, и это было, говоря прямо, страшно и даже не больно. просто очень пусто. цветы, что он оставил в вазе, завяли намного быстрее, чем то всеобъемлющее чувство потери, подчинившее себе все его тело, тоже, кажется, окоченевшее, омертвевшее. 

бесконечная любовь, честность, повиновение — они остались в комнате старого дома в шиганшине, чтобы сгнить.


	7. бронированное сердце; райнер

это всегда был райнер — тот, кто возвращался к жизни, даже если сам больше ни во что не верил, тот, кто избежал смерти ровно столько раз, сколько отдал ей кого-то еще, хотел он этого или нет. это всегда был райнер — человек, до чувств которого никому не было дела, нет, в общем-то, сейчас и не будет потом. то, ради чего он продолжает дышать — дети и их мечты, такие же, как когда-то у него самого. где-то наивные, обреченные на провал с самого начала, кровавые и разрушительные. райнера зовут героем, узнают на улицах, просят в очередной и все такой же болезненный раз рассказать, как все было, и он рассказывает просто потому что боится молчать. 

о нелюдях, о человеческой злобе и жестокости, зная, что говорит о себе самом. траур по всем, кого больше нет ни рядом, ни в каком-либо другом уголке этого большого мира, он носит в себе до сих пор, и слезы, запертые за стенами, что намного прочнее построенных на парадизе, не заканчиваются никогда. они красные, соленые и густые. от страха, бесконечного горя и утраты. нормальной жизни, в которой ничего из этого не случилось. 

все разбилось еще в детстве, когда райнер понял, что все это время мама ему врала. желая лишь счастья, вкладывая зерно упорства в его маленькое сердце, которому не хватало цели, пока оно не забилось птицей. ему хотелось быть нужным, стать тем, кто поможет все исправить, но правда оказалась намного тяжелее того, что он мог принять. и райнер, тогда или чуть позднее, уже на острове, придумал себе другую жизнь. в ней справедливости было больше, чем притворства или боли. там у него был дом и целая семья, что гордилась сыном и не просила в деталях рассказать, как он кого-то убивал. и верные товарищи — они никогда не ставили силу его доброты под сомнение.

врать самому себе оказалось легче, чем остальным. за километры от всего, что напоминало ему о долге, почувствовать себя другим человеком ничего не стоило. это защищало райнера от самого себя, от того, кем он стал. и кем на самом деле никогда не был. когда от марко откусили половину у них на глазах, энни ничего перед собой от слез не видела, а райнер только и мог, что задавать себе вопросы (он был одним и тем же каждый раз всю его жизнь): почему все так получилось? почему? почему, если он не хотел ничего плохого для людей, что были ему дороги, от них не оставалось ничего, кроме памяти? 

у всего есть своя причина, но райнер так и не смог понять, какая причина может быть у насилия и леденящих кровь предсмертных криков, полных ужаса, что снятся ему по ночам годами. жестокость порождает жестокость, кроме этого она лепит своими руками монстров — они тоже когда-то были людьми, они порой до сих пор люди, но страшнее любого зверя — и обрекает на вечное страдание. оно никуда бесследно не пропадает, лишь передается от одного носителя к другому в наказание за силу. габи обещает разделить его боль, но райнер знает: это лишь сломает ее, все, о чем он не нашел смелости рассказать. боль — не повод для гордости, как и его трусость, но все, что он может сделать для этих детей — наврать, глядя в глаза. 

его всегда считали самым слабым, не годным ни на что, а он вернулся. один из всех, кого ждали намного больше. родители теряли детей и жалели только о том, что вся их сила, едва ли способная уместиться в теле ребенка, пропала зря. не ему их судить, это всего лишь жестокое время, жестокий мир. он сделал всех мертвыми еще до рождения, обрекая на земной ад. хотя бы поэтому умирать ему не страшно — хуже все равно не станет. может, там, в другом аду, в который они все неизбежно попадают, больше справедливости и смысла.

райнер, вопреки всему, возвращался столько раз, столько бесполезных, никому не нужных раз, героем с изрезанным клинками сердцем — оно так и не узнало, что такое быть бронированным.


	8. куда приводят мечты; жан/армин

жан знает, что может не быть с ним таким осторожным, ведь армин способен залечить почти все, что угодно, стоит ему захотеть, но он не делает ничего, что могло бы причинить боль, ни разу. кроме того, как он любит — от этого слезы наворачиваются до сих пор. армин не думал, что его кто-то сможет полюбить вот так, принять и быть рядом, когда ближе уже нельзя, и ему больно только от этого, но во сто крат сильнее, чем от любой боевой раны. 

 

он привык быть ненужным, неуклюжим, спрятанным, превращение не изменило его, он так и остался человеком, всегда немного не вписывающимся в общую картину бравых товарищей неловкой улыбкой и напряженными плечами, поднятыми слишком сильно, словно он старается от чего-то защититься — может, эта привычка осталась в нем со времен, когда он носил тяжелые дедовы книги о мире, который они на долгие годы потеряли, или стопки бумаг в разведкорпусе. 

 

только кожа на ощупь стала чуть теплее, что приятно. раньше у него всегда замерзали конечности, а теперь он в состоянии согреть не только себя. и все случившееся немного, лишь отчасти, стоит того, каким полезным он может быть зимой, когда жан прижимается к нему вплотную и засыпает только напитавшись его теплом и положив руку на грудь, где сердце бьется быстрее, чем у нормального человека, словно спешит жить. как они все. 

 

армин каким-то образом начинает лучше понимать себя и чувствовать через жана, открывается с новой стороны, словно одежду сняли не только с его тела, но и с души тоже. беспокойной, загнанной — она не ждала, что однажды ее поймут и сделают самой важной, не ждала быть выбранной и взятой в чьи-то заботливые руки. у него не получалось относиться к себе иначе довольно долго, он хотел быть нужным из-за самого себя, а не вдруг свалившейся на голову непрошенной силы, но, в конце концов, мало кто хотел копать глубже, столкнувшись с человеком, не уверенным ни в чем, в их мире таким быть нельзя —  _ съедят _ . 

 

никто не мог предсказать, что они будут вместе как-то иначе, не просто товарищами, готовыми подставить плечо, если понадобится, потому что они все так привыкли: защищать тех, с кем разделили хлеб, крышу над головой и горе. но в этом нет ничего неправильного, и в том, как армин его хочет — касаться, целовать шрамы и следы от ремней снаряжения, любить — тоже. в отличие от жана, у него на теле нет ни одной отметины, напоминающей о тяжелой доле элдийского солдата, но в единственный раз, когда жан позволяет себе оставить на нем небольшое пятнышко рядом с острым коленом, армин ничего не залечивает умышленно. эрен на него смотрит с одну долгую секунду, пока они разговаривают у берега знойным летом и зачем-то вспоминают о том, что давно ушло, неглубоко заходят в воду, закатав штанины, поднимая брызги и много шума, как в первый раз, и отворачивается, так ничего об этом и не сказав.  

 

он, к удивлению всех, действительно говорит мало и громкость голоса повышает лишь в самых крайних случаях. у него внутри тоже сидит это: осознание собственных грехов. может, оно приходит накануне смерти, когда впору раскаиваться и желать искупления, чтобы попасть на небо. но армин только начинает жить, и о своих дольше положенного думать не хочет, он еще успеет. и ад, если такой вдруг есть после смерти, ему не страшен. они все будут там вместе.

 

безразличие эрена и радует, и пугает одновременно: за последние восемь лет из него бесследно выстирались все чувства, может, ему просто некому мстить, или так случилось оттого, что мечта их исполнилась и не висит теперь над горизонтом путеводителем, как звезда. они не знают, куда идти и что делать: мир огромен, но их не ждут, как прокаженных, нигде. это даже хуже, чем быть запертым в трех стенах и не иметь свободы. несвобода диктует свои правила, с ней проще жить, чем когда для тебя открыты все четыре стороны света. 

 

у армина была не такая уж большая мечта: море, только и всего. сейчас это кажется глупым, даже каким-то мелочным, словно он ждал целый год ради конфет от дедушки на день рождения. 

 

он постоянно узнает что-то новое, исследует и записывает наблюдения, бережно хранит, только передать это будет некому. он сам был ребенком еще только вчера, думать о своих детях не приходится, да и ни к чему. может, еще через пару лет он станет совсем сентиментальным, и это начнет ранить, но пока все нормально. пока он просто смотрит, как у людей вокруг понемногу налаживается жизнь, пока они пытаются привыкнуть к новому миру. он думает: получится ли у конни с сашей? сможет ли микаса построить семью, которой у нее самой не стало дважды, если она захочет? может, ему бы когда-нибудь довелось подержать на руках ее детей, но этого не случится. как и много чего еще в его жизни. потому что он просто не успеет. 

 

армину двадцать три, и он больше не мечтает — разучился. 


	9. в двух словах; жан, армин

он слышит тысячи голосов в своей голове, пока все молчат, скрученные в тугой ком волнением, неизбежно всплывающим в решающие, переломные моменты, какие случаются не так уж часто, и такой шанс, что появляется у них — чудо, за которое он должен быть благодарен, но рука жана дрожит. можно готовиться днями и ночами сколько угодно, но ничего из этого не сможет победить таящуюся на дне желудка вину. она змеей ползет оттуда прямо к горлу и толкается в небо, пока он пытается сдерживать тошноту. можно представлять себе заранее что угодно в деталях и все равно не колебаться, зная, что это нереально.

 

а в свой переломный момент он готов сдаться и соорудить белый флаг из того, что есть — из маминого платка, который всегда лежит в одном из карманов его черной, как смоль, формы. даже если его самого пристрелят раньше, чем он успеет поднять руку.

 

слышит армина, которого нет рядом — он там, в море, в своей мечте, холодной и беспокойной, совсем один, превращается в кого-то беспощадного, шестидесятиметрового, вызывая яркую вспышку, от нее глазам больно до сих пор и неспокойно на душе. поначалу кажется, что солнце устало смотреть на их страдания и решило взорваться, чтобы все закончить, но ничего не заканчивается. ни для них, ни вообще. только одна секунда заставляет каждого, кто в этот момент там, на одной из безликих улиц, находится, замереть.

 

волосы липнут к вискам, но убирать их нет времени. руки потеют, едва он вспоминает голос армина:  _ ты должен _ . всего два слова, но принять их жан не в силах. ни тогда, ни сейчас. его человечность (или душа, как говорил об этом сам армин) стоит на краю пропасти и уже чувствует, как упадет. сорваться вниз просто, только обратно уже не подняться, тросы, благодаря которым он научился летать и делать это лучше всех, здесь не помогут.

 

жан говорит себе:  _ ты должен _ . ради всех, кто погиб там, дома, где-то далеко за морем — отсюда не видно остров, словно и нет его нигде. когда-то они думали, что за стенами нет ни людей, ни мира, но вот этот мир, и они пришли в него убивать. эрен не колебался, он слишком долго представлял себе, как повторит судьбу, повернет ее на сто восемьдесят градусов и воспроизведет так точно, так жестоко. должно быть, у него закончилось сердце. у них всех.

 

он почему-то думает об этом даже спустя пять лет: о том, как армин смог сорваться вниз ради него. о том, как он, должно быть, вопреки всем законам физики, проживает то же самое снова и снова, срываясь сейчас, узнавая под завалами человеческие тела с высоты, на которой его макушка, наверное, царапает небо. армин знает, что чувствовал бертольд. армин знает слишком много из того, чего бы не хотел. из светлого у него только волосы, они развеваются на ветру беспокойным подсолнуховым полем; сдаться нельзя. он тоже много чего должен. это ведь его план, армин сам придумал — жан часто заставал его по ночам с широко распахнутыми глазами. они оба видели такие много раз у людей, что пропустили момент собственной смерти. 

 

тысячи голосов беспорядочно о чем-то ему говорят; тысячи голосов людей, которых они не спасли и не смогут уже никогда. они не просят мести или крови, даже они устали от горя, пролившегося на любой земле, где ступала нога титана. жан знает: им нужен лишь покой и ничего больше. жан знает — и промахивается.

 

жану двадцать, а он так и не научился убивать. даже в этом мире.


	10. камень; петра, леви

капитан иногда позволял себе дотронуться до ее волос, словно петра напоминала ему кого-то, кого он однажды безвозвратно потерял. от его прикосновения по шее ползли мурашки, они несли с собой воспоминания о днях, когда она была совсем маленькой и любила играть в саду в дочки-матери вместе с соседской девчонкой, оборачивая тряпичные куклы, сшитые мамой, в серые пеленки из остатков ткани, или как они с отцом учили командам их собаку, когда та еще могла уместиться на ладони, всюду ходила за ней следом и хватала острыми зубами за подол. время прошло и унесло с собой многих людей, вымело их из ее жизни, как сор. она поклялась себе ни за что не забывать и верила в это, пока не заметила, что не помнит.

 

когда петра впервые увидела леви, ни его рост, ни волосы цвета воронова крыла без единого признака седины, ни молодое лицо не запутали, в отличие от многих, ее саму. глаза у него были почти бесцветные, словно он жил так долго, что жизнь успела его утомить. глаза цвета льда, утреннего тумана и зимнего неба. они видели много ужасного, чего ей никогда не понять. и этот человек из совершенно другого мира, где никогда не было солнца, поднялся наверх и даже не пытался найти себе место. у капитана были крылья, и он не принадлежал никакому из мест: ни подземному, ни тому, в каком выросла она сама. причиной тому была совсем не мечта и жажда открытий, мучительное желание узнать правду и рассказать о ней всем, как у эрвина. леви просто устал выбирать, а потом принял то, что ему предложили, и остался, даже если его, преступника, вора, никто, кроме эрвина, не ждал и не хотел видеть с собой рядом. 

 

этот невыносимо уставший человек почему-то всегда был к ней добр, как брат, которого у нее никогда не было. петра не могла сказать, что леви ее как-то выделял из остальных — кто мог подумать, что он с таким уважением относится к чужой жизни и смерти. но она всегда чувствовала его рядом, так, словно могла доверять, и ей очень хотелось попросить:  _ поверь сильнее меня самой.  _ что я не сломаюсь, что не пропаду. и буду жить. мама когда-то дала ей имя не просто так, и петра правда очень старалась ему соответствовать. 

 

петра не ломалась. никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах, одна из немногих. наверное, леви именно это в ней и увидел — твердый стержень, скрытый за мягкой улыбкой и пустыми словами о надежде, которыми она пыталась всех приободрить, но в первую очередь — саму себя. она была молоденькой, маленькой ростом и с виду обманчиво хрупкой, но ее посчитали достойной, и это давало повод собой гордиться. хотя бы немного. 

 

в ней, наверное, что-то однажды сошло на нет, едва она увидела на капитане метку времени, в конце концов, он тоже был человеком — седой волос. он выделялся среди остальных бельмом, петра видела его всякий раз, стоило леви повернуться к ней спиной. наверное, тогда она что-то для себя поняла, и это ей не понравилось. как плохой знак, как предвестник неудачи. леви никогда не был для нее богом, но это было похоже на осознание, что должно было прийти к ней уже давно: все они люди. даже если выглядят непобедимыми.

 

она такой точно не была. но верила, а еще — просила шепотом все о том же. едва слышно, но по тому, как леви иногда передергивал плечами, понимала — слышит, и пугалась. потом правда все равно говорила и говорила про себя, словно это было ее молитвой.

 

леви поверил, когда она заставила его выбирать снова, делать то, от чего он отвык и привыкать снова не хотел. выбирать для него означало сожалеть. потому что леви в первую очередь был человеком, а не непобедимым воином, и он сдавался, стоило кому-то искренне, от всего сердца, попросить. он сделал это однажды, а потом еще раз.

 

_ я поверил в тебя. _

 

мертвые не отвечают живым. даже если сбросить их с повозки.


	11. невзаимно; порко/райнер

порко не ждал от него ни извинений, ни сожаления, ничего не зная о том, что сделал марсель, но зная все о том, чего не сделал райнер в тот день, превративший пока еще детские мечты и надежды в прах. от марселя жечь было нечего, его проглотили целиком и мгновенно, поэтому райнер сжег дотла самого себя и развеял по ветру. по холодному, неприветливому ветру незнакомого острова. райнер отлично его помнил: слезы жгли щеки, а ветер их морозил. райнер умер в тот день вместо марселя в зубастой пасти имир. их готовили ко многому, но страшно было всем, ведь это самое простое желание человека, и оно не может покинуть даже тело обреченного на медленную смерть, растянутую на тринадцать лет: желание жить. 

 

они — оставшиеся трое — проливали много слез внутри себя, но те не смывали ни горечь, ни кровь. плакали в тишине, плотно закрыв рот ладонью, чтобы никто не услышал. чтобы самим ничего не слышать, словно и не знать, что делали эти руки и скольких людей они убили. плакали, но слезы не текли. им и без того в мире было мало места — соленое проливалось в каждом опустевшем доме, в каждом израненном сердце, в каждом человеке, который не дождался помощи ни бога, ни крылатых ангелов разведки. райнер видел, как эти ангелы падали и разбивались о землю насмерть. 

 

если у него самого за спиной могли оказаться крылья, они бы не были белыми или черными — бурыми от крови, уродливыми и твердыми, как камень, покрытыми надежной броней, как тело его титана. на таких не взлететь, их можно лишь носить на себе тяжелой ношей вместо креста. райнер распял сам себя на своих же крыльях.

 

чувства не могли износиться, они клеймили и пленили его, сгибали пополам, ставили на колени и заботливо приставляли к губам ствол ружья, словно в этом было его спасение. как и в глазах порко, того, кто даже на этой стороне, далеко от парадиза, умудрялся смотреть на него с таким отвращением, что райнер внутренне ликовал. от заслуженного наказания, в котором было все — годы его вины, которую он, как ребенка, носил в себе и лелеял. чтобы она стала чудовищем и проглотила его целиком. в этом всегда находилось что-то, что спасало его. от собственной безнаказанности, геройства и восхищенных взглядов габи и таких же детей, которые ничего о мире не знали. даже о самих себе. они  _ уже  _ были готовы стать монстрами, принимая это за честь. 

 

и среди всей пелены одинаковых белых лиц — изможденных холодом, голодом, людской ненавистью и вековой несправедливостью — один лишь порко презирал его настолько, что нарочно задевал всем собой, уже тем, что находился в комнате рядом и стоял, скрестив руки, не отводя взгляда. в светлых глазах плескалась кровь, его кровь. и ломались его кости. 

 

они бы все равно срослись, как много раз до этого. райнер не боялся его и не ненавидел в ответ, отчего становилось лишь хуже — взаимная вражда намного важнее и больше взаимной любви. но ни того, ни другого не случилось, за что райнер тихо благодарил каждого, кто мог услышать. порко за своим кипящим в венах буйством оттенков неприязни, непринятия чужой натуры и трусости не слышал ничего и злился. часто и — в отличие от райнера — громко, с грохотом стульев и сердец. 

 

порко уже давно ничего от него не ждал, кроме того, что райнер сломается.


End file.
